The invention set forth in this application pertains to new and improved copy holders.
As used in this specification the term or expression "copy holder" designates a structure which is designed to be used or which is intended to be used in holding "copy" so that such copy can be visually inspected. The term "copy" as used in the preceding definition is intended to designate virtually anything which can be visually inspected. Copy holders are commonly used in offices and the like so as to hold or support one or more documents so that they can be visually inspected as they are copied on a typewriter or into a computer.
Although it is possible to construct copy holders in many different ways it is believed that the vast majority of these devices are constrcted so as to include a vertically oriented support member having a flat or generally flat front surface sloped so as to physically support a document such as a sheet of paper, a print or the like and so as to include a clamping or holding member located on the support member which is capable of holding such a document so that the document can be easily replaced after it has been inspected. Usually the clamping member is spring biased and is located adjacent to the top of the support surface. Frequently a support ledge or shelf will be positioned on the lower edge of the support member as a support for an in item held by a copy holder of the type indicated.
Copy holders constructed as indicated in the preceding discussion are considered to be highly utilitarian. However, it is considered that they have not been as utilitarian as one might reasonably desire because of the fact that they cannot be satisfactorilty used to hold a comparatively thick book or similar item open to a desired page. This is primarily the result of the fact the normally the holding capacity of the clamping member as described is rather limited.
Also it is considered that on occasion complications have been encountered when it has been desired to use known copy holders constructed as noted with items such as documents which are slightly longer than the normal space between the clamping member and the bottom lip of the support member. This type of problem can be encountered when it is desired to use a copy holder designed to be used with paper of a specific size-such as what is referred to in the US as "letter sized" paper-with paper of another size-such as A-4 sized paper. These two sizes of paper are so closely related that it is desirable to be able to supply a single copy holder which can be satisfactorily used with each.